White Christmas' Dreams
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: ...Aku...ingin sekali menuliskan keinginanku di atas sana...Tetapi...apa yang dapat kulakukan dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini...? ONESHOT. AU.


**White Christmas' Dreams**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo  
some contents taken from the doraemons special vol. 7_

_

* * *

_

_-Jumat, 18 Desember 2009, 19:00-_

Salju telah berjam-jam turun di kota Odaiba yang mungil itu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan hujan putih itu akan berhenti. Memang, salju tidak turun begitu banyak, namun tetap saja membuat para penduduk menggigil.

Wajah pemuda itu tampak pucat pasi. Berkali-kali napasnya mengeluarkan uap, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kedinginan, sekalipun ia mengenakan mantel birunya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di depan mulutnya. Tampaknya ia sedang duduk menunggu sesuatu.

Seorang gadis berambut kemerahan kemudian datang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu mengadah, melihat gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya. Pemuda itu balas memberikan senyuman lemahnya. Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah gelas gabus putih yang beruap-uap, tampak menggiurkan sekali di suasana yang dingin seperti ini.

"Minumlah," ucap sang gadis. "Mungkin ini akan menghangatkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Sora." Pemuda itu meraih gelas tersebut, kemudian menengok isinya. Kopi hitam yang benar-benar terasa hangat di tangannya. Namun, tampaknya ia tidak memiliki semangat untuk meneguk kopi tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Taichi," gadis bernama Sora yang telah duduk di sebelah pemuda bernama Taichi itu memegang pundak kekasihnya itu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Taichi hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu yang berada tak jauh dari mereka terbuka, dan keluar seorang pria dengan pakaian serba putih; mulai dari jasnya sampai celananya. Di belakangnya, terdapat seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih, sama seperti pria itu.

"Dokter!" pekik Taichi, segera berdiri dan mendekati pemuda itu. "Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, Dok?"

Pria itu berbalik kepada Taichi, kemudian mulai berbicara dengannya. "Adik anda baik-baik saja. Tetapi, ia harus beristirahat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari ke depan. Kondisinya masih lemah. Jika ia dibiarkan beraktivitas terlalu banyak, maka dapat berakibat fatal."

Taichi makin lemas mendengarnya. "B-ba-baik, Dok. Terima kasih."

"Saya permisi dahulu. Mari." Dokter itu mengangguk sekali kepada Taichi dan Sora. Sora—mewakili dirinya dan Taichi—tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada dokter tersebut. Setelah dokter dan perawat itu pergi, Taichi dan Sora segera membuka pintu yang tadi dibuka oleh dokter itu, kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu sepi. Hanya ada suara pertandingan sepak bola dari televisi yang tergantung di dinding, juga seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

Taichi dan Sora mendekati gadis tersebut, dan Taichi langsung duduk di sebelah bahu gadis yang matanya terpejam tersebut. Taichi meraih tangan gadis itu, menggenggam dan menciumnya penuh dengan kasih sayang. Dan seketika itu juga, kedua mata gadis itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

"O-Onii-san?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lemah.

"Hikari..." ucap Taichi menyebut nama gadis itu. "Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"...Tidak..." jawab Hikari. "Dimana aku...?"

"Rumah sakit," Taichi balas menjawab. "Saat aku baru akan berangkat ke pertandingan, tiba-tiba kau jatuh. Kurasa penyakit di otakmu itu kambuh."

Hikari mengerjap pelan sekali, kemudian menoleh lurus ke depan, menemukan sesosok gadis yang dikenalnya.

"Sora..."

"Hai, Hikari," sapa Sora kepada gadis itu.

Hikari kembali memutar kepalanya lemah, dan menghentikannya saat pandangannya tertuju kepada layar televisi. Ia dapat melihat bahwa tim berbaju merah sedang melakukan selebrasi. Setelahnya, ia dapat melihat tulisan _Odaiba FC vs Nakayama Reds 0-1_.

"Harusnya onii-san ada di sana dan mencetak gol," tukas Hikari pelan. "Sekarang Odaiba FC bisa saja kalah karena tak ada kakak, dan itu semua berkat aku. Maafkan aku..."

Taichi melempar pandangan ke layar televisi. Hatinya tidak senang begitu melihat skor yang terpampang di sana, yang menunjukkan kekalahan tim yang dibelanya untuk sementara waktu. Tetapi, ia segera menoleh kepada adik perempuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Taichi berusaha mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya. "Asalkan kau sembuh terlebih dahulu, itu lebih baik daripada mencetak gol."

Hikari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terlihat lemah. Lemah, namun tulus.

.

-

.

_-Senin, 21 Desember, 13:00-_

Taichi Yagami merupakan anak yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Meskipun begitu, ia masih memiliki harta berharga yang mungkin tak bisa orang lain dapatkan. Harta berupa pekerjaan impiannya; pemain sepakbola. Harta berupa kawan-kawan yang menyenangkan. Harta berupa seorang kekasih yang akan selalu mencintainya; Sora Takenouchi. Dan harta yang paling berharga; seorang adik perempuan bernama Hikari Yagami.

Namun, hartanya yang paling berharga itu kini sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit berkat penyakit Minamata yang diidapnya. Dan sejak kemarin, Taichi terus berada di rumah sakit, menemani adiknya itu. Ia hanya makan sehari sekali. Ia juga tidak pernah membersihkan diri. Ia terus ada di samping Hikari.

"Onii-san, pergilah. Carilah makanan untuk Onii-san sendiri."

"Onii-san, pakailah kamar mandi rumah sakit. Badanmu bau sekali—Sora pasti tidak akan menyukainya."

Dan berbagai bujukan datang dari mulut Hikari. Namun, setiap kali Hikari berkata seperti itu, Taichi hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia berkata, "Perhatianku lebih kau butuhkan. Perhatianku tidak dibutuhkan oleh diriku sendiri."

Sampai akhirnya, Hikari lelah untuk mengingatkan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Taichi memang sedari dulu keras kepala. Tetapi, ia akan lebih keras lagi jika ada masalah yang menyangkut keberadaan adik perempuannya.

"Onii-san," panggil Hikari yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur, berniat merubah topik pembicaraan karena letih membujuk kakaknya. "Kau tahu Jembatan Yuki yang ada di dekat sini?"

Taichi mengernyit, lalu menjawab, "Ya."

"Pernah dengar tentang legenda 'White Dream'?"

Taichi menggeleng pelan.

"Pada malam natal, ketika seluruh kota menjadi putih ditimbun salju, kita dapat menuliskan keinginan kita di atas jembatan itu. Konon, permohonan kita dapat terkabul."

Taichi hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak percaya dengan mitos-mitos konyol seperti itu.

"...Aku...ingin sekali menuliskan keinginanku di atas sana..."

Taichi menghentikan tawanya. Ia merasa telah menyinggung perasaan adiknya secara tidak langsung.

"...Tetapi..._apa yang dapat kulakukan dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini_...?"

Taichi dapat menangkap nada kesedihan dalam suara Hikari. Hikari menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi mata dan dahinya dengan tangan kanannya. Ingin sekali rasanya Taichi membantu. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, Hikari benar; tidak mungkin ia berjalan dengan keadaannya yang lemah seperti ini. Penyakit itu juga tidak bisa langsung sembuh begitu saja.

Saat itu, Taichi merasa seperti kakak yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini. Miris. Lirih.

"Andai aku dapat menuliskan keinginanku..." Hikari akhirnya mengadahkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum—senyum penuh kesedihan. "Aku ingin meminta kebaikan untuk seluruh orang di dunia ini!"

Taichi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar keluguan adiknya itu.

"Aku ingin agar dunia ini penuh dengan kedamaian, aku ingin agar semua orang bersahabat dan saling mencintai, dan yang terpenting..." Hikari tersenyum kepada kakaknya. "Aku juga ingin agar Otou-san dan Okaa-san bahagia di surga...!"

Ingin rasanya Taichi menangis mendengar perkataan Hikari itu. Menangis karena terharu atas segalanya yang diucapkan oleh gadis kecil itu. Namun, ia sudah besar; ia tidak boleh menangis, terutama di depan adiknya sendiri. Kalau ia menangis, Hikari pasti akan khawatir.

Taichi hanya bisa tersenyum lirih sambil membelai rambut adiknya tersebut.

.

-

.

_-Selasa, 22__ Desember 2009, 21:00-_

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mau membeli kopi."

Hikari mengangguk, dan setelahnya, Taichi dapat keluar dari ruangan itu. Belum semenit waktu menunjukkan sejak Taichi keluar, tahu-tahu Hikari merasa ingin pergi ke toilet. Tetapi, ia tidak dapat melangkah ke toilet sendirian; ia harus menunggu Taichi datang. Hikari pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Taichi.

1 menit...2 menit...3 menit...

Orang itu tak kunjung datang.

Hikari tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya, Hikari memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sendiri. Lagipula, ia tidak mau terus bergantung kepada orang lain; ia harus mencoba sendiri. Ia mulai mencoba duduk. Meskipun agak sulit, tetapi ia berhasil. Kini, ia berusaha memutar kedua kakinya. _Hup_, kini kedua kakinya tergantung di tepi tempat tidur.

Hikari menelan ludah. Kini saatnya bagian yang agak sulit; menapakkan kaki ke bawah. Perlahan-lahan, Hikari memijakkan kaki kirinya di lantai. _Tap_, berhasil. Sekarang, ia mulai bangkit, kemudian menapakkan kaki kanannya di lantai, dan...

_Brak!!_

.

"Terima kasih, Dok," Taichi membungkuk kepada sang dokter yang berdiri di depannya. Sang dokter membalasnya dengan senyum, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Taichi. Taichi kembali menegakkan tubunya, lalu tersenyum. Dokter baru saja memberikan kabar baik bahwa keadaan Hikari semakin membaik. Meskipun Hikari belum bisa pulang besok—yang berarti Hikari tetap tidak bisa menuliskan _White Dreams_-nya, tetapi kabar itu sudah merupakan berita yang amat sangat membahagiakan.

Taichi pun membalikkan badannya. Segelas kopi di tangannya makin membuat suasana hatinya menjadi hangat, seperti kopi yang ada di genggamannya. Ia sampai di depan pintu kamar inap Hikar, kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hikari, ada kabar baik!" serunya. Tapi, kopi yang dipegangnya langsung terjatuh ke lantai begitu melihat ranjang Hikari kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berbaring di atasnya, hanya selimut dan bantal yang berkerut.

"Hikari?! Hikari?!" Taichi berlari ke ranjang Hikari, memeriksa apakah pengelihatannya tidak salah. Rupanya penglihatannya benar; tak ada Hikari di sana. Perlahan-lahan, Taichi menengok ke sebelah kanan tempat tidur. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian, Taichi menoleh ke sebelah kiri ranjang. Napasnya langsung sesak.

Adiknya sedang berbaring dengan posisi yang tampak tidak disengaja di lantai.

"Hikari?! Hikari!!" Taichi segera berjongkok dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hikari. "Dokter!! Perawat!!" Ia berteriak meminta tolong.

"Hikari!! Hikari, kumohon bertahanlah!!"

.

-

.

_-Rabu, 23 Desember 2009, 06:30 -_

Wajah Taichi terlihat sayu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menangis semalaman, meratapi keadaan adiknya yang kini sudah koma selama beberapa jam di dalam ruangan yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh Taichi tersebut. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak menangis, terutama di depan adiknya, bahkan saat keadannya tidak sadar sekalipun. Namun, melihat keadaan adiknya itu, ia benar-benar tak bisa mencegah air matanya untuk turun membasahi pipinya.

Ia merasa dirinya adalah seorang pecundang. Ia merasa dirinya adalah manusia terbodoh. Mengapa ia harus meninggalkan Hikari saat itu? Mengapa ia harus keluar membeli kopi saat itu? Harusnya, ia tetap berada di samping Hikari. Ia benar-benar telah berbuat salah.

_Tap._

Taichi mengadah. Sora berdiri di sana, di sampingnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, tampak seperti baru menyelesaikan lari _marathon_, meskipun ia tidak berkeringat mengingat dinginnya suasana hari itu.

Perlahan-lahan, Taichi bangkit dan menatapi Sora dengan matanya yang basah. Kemudian, ia memeluk Sora erat, mencurahkan segala kesedihannya di tubuh Sora yang hangat itu.

"Maaf aku baru membaca pesanmu tadi pagi..." tetapi malahan Sora yang terisak. "Jika saja aku tahu isi pesannya, aku bersumpah aku akan datang lebih cepat."

Air mata Taichi berlinang makin deras. Tak lama kemudian, Sora melepaskan peluka itu dan menatap mata Taichi yang berkaca-kaca. Sora tersenyum sedih sambil memegang bahu Taichi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Taichi," ucap Sora. "Percayalah."

_Pip pip!_

Tahu-tahu, terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan tempat Hikari terbaring. Seketika itu, dokter dan para perawat segera berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruangan tersebut. Saat pintu ruangan itu ditutup oleh perawat terakhir yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Taichi merasa firasat buruk menghampirinya.

.

_-Rabu, 23__ Desember, 06:37-_

—^^^^—^^—^^^—^—

.

_-Rabu, 23__ Desember, 06:40-_

—^^—^———

.

Dokter itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Taichi dan Sora langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dok?" tanya Taichi dengan suara yang parau. "_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_...?"

Dokter itu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, tetapi kami sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin..."

Taichi diam, membisu. Dunia ini seakan-akan runtuh di hadapannya mendengar perkataan dokter tersebut.

Tanpa disadari, air matanya yang sudah dihentikannya sejak tadi kembali menetes.

"_HIKARIIIIIIIIII!!!_"

.

-

.

_-Kamis, 24 Desember 2009, 19:00 | Malam Natal-_

Hikari sudah berada di tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Sudah sekian jam lamanya Taichi duduk termengu di depannya, menatap dengan tatapan kosong dan mulut yang termengu. Ia tak menyangka adiknya akan pergi secara tiba-tiba, secepat ini.

Sora baru saja berhasil membujuknya untuk pulang, berhubung hari sudah malam dan salju turun makin deras. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri sungai. Berbagai pertokoan di pinggir sungai sedang merayakan natal bersama para pelanggan mereka dengan acara diskon besar-besaran. Semuanya tampak bahagia. Kecuali pasangan yang sedang berjalan gontai di tengah jalan.

Sora terus berjalan, namun Taichi langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia melalu sebuah jembatan. Jembatan yang sejak kemarin dibicarakan oleh Hikari.

_"Pada malam natal, ketika seluruh kota menjadi putih ditimbun salju, kita dapat menuliskan keinginan kita di atas jembatan itu. Konon, permohonan kita dapat terkabul."_

Taichi membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya di atas jembatan yang menghubungkan dua tepi sungai tersebut. Di tengah-tengah jembatan, ia berhenti. Di atas sana, banyak orang—mayoritas anak muda—sedang menuliskan keinginannya dengan ranting liar yang berasal dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir sungai. Tak disangka banyak juga yang percaya akan mitos itu.

Taichi melirik. Seorang gadis baru saja menggeletakkan ranting yang baru dipakainya untuk menulis permohonan, kemudian ia menggamit lengan kekasihnya dan pergi begitu saja. Taichi memandang ranting itu agak lama, kemudian mengambil ranting tersebut sebelum ada orang yang mengambilnya.

Ia mencari tempat yang kosong tanpa tulisan—meskipun semua tempat hampir kosong karena tulisan-tulisan itu telah tertutup oleh salju (salah satu alasan mengapa Taichi menganggap hal ini _bodoh_). Kemudian, dengan tulisan tangannya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia kecil—masih seperti cakar ayam—ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas sana; hal yang pasti akan ditulis oleh Hikari jika ia hidup dan bisa kemari.

_Aku ingin agar dunia ini penuh dengan kedamaian. Aku ingin agar semua orang bersahabat dan saling mencintai._

_Aku ingin agar Otou-san dan Okaa-san bahagia di surga._

"..."

_Aku ingin agar Hikari juga bahagia bersama kedua orang tuaku di sisi Tuhan._

"Taichi?"

Taichi menoleh. Sora berada tak jauh darinya, menatap Taichi yang sedang berjongkok dengan keheranan. Taichi tersenyum, meletakkan ranting tersebut di sebelah tulisannya, kemudian bangkit.

"Aku datang."

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Note:**_ Ya, ya, ya. Saya tau Natal udah berlalu. Tapi saya lagi bosen.

Angst story yang sama sekali nggak membuat tersentuh ya? Apalagi dengan penggambaran detak jantung yang aneh itu (ITU DETAK JANTUNG!! BUKAN SANDI RUMPUT!!!)

Sepertinya saya harus melebarkan jarak umur antara Taichi dan Hikari. Mohon pengertiannya.

Apakah anda mendapatkan hadiah natal berupa PS3? Kalo iya, saya ngiri abis Saya gak dapet hadiah natal (yaiyalah, secara nggak ngerayain).

...(Author's note yang gak bener) *digaplak*

Bagus? Gajel? R&R yaaa :)


End file.
